boys_vs_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lauren Nelson
Lauren Nelson (nee Quintana) (b. pre-1994) was the biological mother of Valiera, Nicholas, and Chris, and the adopted mother of Saul Nelson and possibly Will Ostler. In 2007, she and her children were separated from her husband. Eventually, she remarried. She is abusive and has a poor relationship with her daughter, partially due to her own forgetfulness and inability to pay rent. This forced her family to move once per month because they kept getting kicked out of their old house, a process which eventually and fortunately came to an end. Biography Early life Lauren Quintana was born at some point prior to 1994 and after her future second husband Dave Nelson.When Valiera ranks her family from eldest to youngest, she ranks Dave first, Lauren second, Will third, and so forth. She was educated at Tower Placement School. Family life Eventually, she married and gave birth to Will Nelson in 1994 and Valiera Nelson in the following year. They also sired Nicholas in 1996 and Chris in 1999. In 2007, Lauren and her children were separated from her husband by unknown circumstances. Eventually, she became remarried to a man named Dave Nelson and took the surname of Nelson. Dave had a son named Saul, whom Lauren helped him to raise. She was an abusive parent, particularly towards Valiera, who was considered the "disappointment of the family", resulting in their having a poor relationship. This is also partially due to her own forgetfulness and inability to pay rent. This forced her family to move once per month because they kept getting kicked out of their old house. Like Leah, Lauren also forced her children to go to church, which Valiera hated. At some point, she became enraged at Nicholas and threw him down the stairs. 2012 In the summer of 2012, she drove with Valiera in cars that almost matched, as her daughter had recently acquired a car to call her own. Valiera thinks her car is low in quality. Around this time, Valiera moved out of her house and moved in with Miranda Patrick and Will Ostler and Lauren and the others settled into the basement of a small apartment located near a pharmacy that in turn was located near Tower Placement School, where Lauren's children were educated, ending the cycle of having a different house each month. On October 6, she met Nicholas (a friend of Nicholas Nelson) and Charles (an adolescent who was fanatically loyal to Valiera) and Nicholas' stepmother, Leah, whilst holding her puppy Pot. Dave appeared behind her to likewise greet the new arrivals. Charles chose not to mention how much he hated her for the abuse she showed her daughter. Initially, Lauren did not instill a curfew for Nicholas to return home. A few hours later, however, she changed her mind and told Leah to return Nicholas home at 9:15 p.m. When he returned, Lauren was outside smoking with Dave. 2013 In 2013, Valiera ultimately dropped out of Tower Placement School and moved to Salt Lake City, though she eventually returned to Provo. On June 8, Lauren and Dave went with their children to Charles' eighteenth birthday party instead of sending attendee Nicholas Nelson off on his own. Valiera, who was preparing to go to Wyoming, sat with her for a lot of the celebration by the stream, but she ultimately made her way to the car. Lauren eventually made it there, where she unlocked the door for her. Physical description Lauren Nelson has dark brown hair, dark-colored eyes, and is obese in contrast to her slim daughter Valiera. Her face is slightly wrinkled. Personality and traits Lauren Nelson was an abusive and neglectful mother, often letting her children get away with things that Steven Thompson notes his and Charles' parents would never permit. Lauren emotionally, physically, and possibly verbally abused her children, even throwing Nicholas Nelson down a stairway in a rage, which also indicates that she has a bad temper. Valiera Nelson has mentioned that she shows blatant preferential treatment, as she considers her only daughter (and the most unusual member of the family) to be the disappointment of the family, which she seems to have instilled in her children. However, it is worth noting that while Valiera loves her siblings, she does not love her mother. Lauren was very forgetful and lazy, as she would constantly fail to pay rent on her family's residency. It is also worth noting that for ultimately unknown reasons, she divorced her husband, who ended up raising Summer Petersen instead. She was seen smoking with Dave while her children went to bed on their own. However, Lauren also knew how to present herself as well-spoken and friendly to Charles, who nonetheless already knew the real her but was much too stoic to show it. Despite this, she went with her children to his birthday party instead of sending Nicholas off on his own. Relationships Family and Saul Nelson, her offspring]] Lauren had a negative relationship with her only daughter and considered her the disappointment of the family. Valiera, who passionately hated her, called her "an old fool" in front of Charles and once said that Lauren was too stupid to consistently pay rent on their residence. Lauren emotionally, physically, and possibly verbally abused Valiera, and she seemed indifferent to Valiera smoking, drinking, and possibly having non-reproductive sex. Valiera has never mentioned her on Instagram, according to Luke Norris, because she abused her. He and Charles both seem to believe that this has brought out Valiera's worst traits. Ultimately, Valiera moved into someone else's house and later moved to Salt Lake City, never to face her mother's cruelty again. Lauren is also known to have once thrown Nicholas Nelson down the stairs. It is unknown if she abused her other children as well, since Saul Nelson is the "spoiled one". Appearances * * * Notes and references Category:20th century births Category:American individuals Category:Females Category:Fobbles Category:Mothers Category:Nelson family Category:Quintana family Category:Tower Placement students Category:Villains Category:Divorced individuals